


the overpass

by cokeslushie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokeslushie/pseuds/cokeslushie
Summary: a few moments on a quiet night.[ uploaded for a friend. my first official upload to ao3! ]





	the overpass

"so," markus started, moving carefully to take a seat next to connor. his legs dangled over the edge, towards the water. "how do you like the new clothes?"   
"they're. . interesting. baggy." a small smile appeared as the word played on connor's tongue.   
they had made a big deal out of it, the two of them. it was no secret that markus' heart lied with the freedom of his people, and every moment he could process was a miracle alone. every breath was earned, every blink deserved.   
so, when connor admitted that he had no real outfits to his name, markus took him shopping.   
connor had insisted that that would not be necessary. hank could take him, he'd be fine on his own, really there was no-   
but markus insisted. he had the funds, thanks to his father. he had already splurged on north, simon and josh, it only made sense to continue the trend.  
markus smiled at connor, his eyes moving over the other. there was always something that worried markus about connor, always something he couldn't place.   
some nights he thought about trying what he had with north, the connection, with connor. if not to get in the charismatic man's head, but to understand him. connor was special and dealing with everything in a way no one else would. as if moving on its own, markus' hand twitched, lifted slightly. he set it back down and focused his attention back to the sky.   
he found himself wanting to be in carl's studio. the smell of paint mixed with the must of the outdoors, the concrete of the overpass. he wanted to paint stars. he wanted to be warm.   
he paused.   
he wanted to paint connor. connor, in his new hoodie and his small, hideous tie collection. connor in all blue.  
every imaginary stroke demanded something he couldn't recognize.   
connor looked comfortable here. his hair was swept away, as if the wind had previously been bothering it. markus knew exactly what sort of brush he should use to make sure that hair looked just right on canvas.


End file.
